Talking to the moon
by klainefreak11
Summary: this is a one shot about how Blaine is tring to get back to normal after kurts death. it has Talking to be moon by Bruno mars tied in with it.


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay so this idea came to me while i was listening to my ipod and i decided to write it. It is about Blaine trying to move on from Kurts death even though he is still bitter and mad at the world. its sad but it ends at a state where he can still carry on with life.**

**IF YOU ARE READING NOT AGAIN:**

**Well I am giving up on it unless you all want me to keep going but i dont really know where to take it and i dont think anyone is really reading it. so unless you comment on Not again telling me to contiune i wont. **

**THANKS FOR READING:)**

* * *

><p><em>I know your somewhere out there.. Somewhere far away<em>

I knew it wouldn't ever be the same. Tears streamed down my face, pouring from my eyes. My husband of 3 years had been killed by cancer. All I know is life will never be the same ever again. I am going to die myself.

_I want you back, I want you back_

Everyday will be different , I wont be able to look into those eyes that lit my path for the past years. Even when I saw him in the hospital months before he died he still had hope that he would be okay. His last words were "I love you" then his eyes shut and he let go of my hand. The only thing I was living for was gone.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand_

People don't get why my soul has died along with my first and only love. They tell me it will get better in time, but I know it wont. I know the hole in my heart will only get bigger and bigger until I fall in.

_You're All I Have You're All I Have_

I have to get up ever morning hoping there is that perfect man laying next to me and I had a horrible nightmare. There is no way Kurt, my Kurt can be gone. He was perfect for me and I lost what I loved, again.

_At Night When The Stars Light Up My Room I Sit By Myself Talking to the moon_

I talk to my angle ever night even though I cant see him I know he's listening to me. I know he wants me to continue on with my life. But I don't know how I cant be without the one thing that I need how could anyone?

_In Hopes You're On The Other Side Talking To Me Too Or Am I A Fool Who Sits Alone Talking To The Moon_

I feel like I can hear him talking to me sometimes in my dreams. But that can be the effect of dreaming with a broken heart. I started believing in God to have reassurance Kurt is alive just in another form I cant see.

_I'm Feeling Like I'm Famous The Talk Of The Town They Say I've Gone Mad Yeah I've Gone Mad But They Don't Know What I Know_

People I don't know come up to me and say sorry for your loss. They didn't know how he was. They only know he was a young man that had a tumor in his lungs that was heretic from his mother. They have no clue the details and how I cried for him every night he was in the hospital and how I lost my job from staying with him every second I could. They don't know I used all the money I was going to spend on our trip to France that I was going to get him for his birthday was spent on doctors bills. They don't know I'm losing everything I ever had.

_Cause When The Sun Goes Down Someone's Talking Back Yeah They're Talking Back_

I know Kurt wouldn't mind people just telling me it would be okay but I know I'm losing it, it has been over a month now and I'm still crying until the tears wont fall anymore every time I see something small that reminds me of him. Every time our song comes on the radio. Every time I walk into our home. Every time I see his picture. Every time Burt checks on me. Every time I see a tear fall down some ones face.

I grabbed my keys went to my car and drove until I got to this small cemetery. I got out of my car and went to his head stone

**Kurt Eli Hummel-Anderson**

**1994-2019**

**Loving husband. Great friend, forever dancing though out hearts.**

I'm not going to beak down like I did when my brother died. Not drugs, no cuts, no losing myself. I had to stay together to keep my self alive. Losing him is the hardest thing I will ever have to go through.

I still have a show to do tonight. I need the money to keep the lights on in our house. I drove myself home and got ready, longing for _my _husband to be next to me. I drove to the diner and went up on stage.

"hello, everybody this first song dedicated to someone I love but lose." the opening notes of talking to the moon by bruno mars started playing and I sang

"Do You Ever Hear Me Calling?Cause Every Night I'm Talking To The MoonStill Trying To Get To You"

I finished up the song and every person had tears in their eyes and a fairly large man came up motioning for me.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes" I answered cautiously.

"I am from Columbia Records, I have been sent to find new talent to sign with us, would you like to get some coffee after your done with this show?" he said very serious taking out his wallet and handing me a card.

"of course I would thank you!" I knew this would be my chance to get discovered. I felt Kurt's eyes looking down on me almost saying 'good job, I knew this day would come!'

_I Know You're Somewhere Out, There Somewhere Far Away!_

* * *

><p><strong>See it wasnt to bad. At leasthe can move on with his life.<strong>

**.SMILE**


End file.
